Love Or Hate? SasuNaru
by Law-Rawr
Summary: SasuNaru-Naruto is the one boy that always gets picked on, but what will he do where he finds out that the Number one most popular,good looking guy in the whole school loves him? Thank you to my Beta Reader Jehovah's Witness who makes my story better
1. Love or Hate?

Naruto Uzumaki is a 16 year old boy with eyes as blue as the sky and blond hair that could envy the color of the sun. Fox-like whiskers traced his cheeks.

It had been six weeks since Naruto had contact with school and his peers, apart from the occasional visit from his friends Kiba, Lee, Shino, and his old teacher Iruka. Aside from them, he spent the whole summer alone in his flat.

It was finally the second of September, the day Naruto had dreaded throughout his entire summer break. It was the day Naruto started his last year at Konoha Boarding School. He hated that place more than his loneliness. He had endured the name-calling, beatings, and death threats for the past four years and he really didn't want to have to for another, but the thought of this being his last gave him enough courage to face his final year of hell.

The morning he dreaded came, and rubbing the sleep from his eyes, Naruto headed into the bathroom to brush his teeth. As he looked up into the mirror, he could still see the scars he had acquired over the years, the physical and the mental. Naruto never did understand why he was the butt of everyone's jokes, the one nobody could stand, the one everyone ignored.

Even his friends would abandon him when trouble started; they feared that if they were associated with the "loser" they would be tormented too. Naruto didn't blame them; he would never wish his kind of pain and suffering on anyone, not even his archrival, Sasuke Uchiha.

Sasuke hated Naruto with a passion, though Naruto could never understand why. But what bothered him even more was the fact that he couldn't hate Sasuke. Strangely enough, Naruto liked Sasuke a lot more than the thought; in fact, he _loved_ him. Every thime Naruto saw the Uchiha, the same question would run through his mind. '_How could I love someone who hates me so much_?'

It was 8:30 when Naruto arrived with his suitcase and school bag; he wanted to get there half an hour before anyone else came so he could get himself settled in. Fortunately for Naruto, he shared a cabin with his three friends, and it was the one furthest away from the school so Naruto felt safe once he got in. However, the trouble facing Naruto was walking past the other cabins and the thick forest, but Naruto didn't mind. He knew his safe haven was right at the end of the dangerous walk.

Nine o'clock came and the other student began to arrive. First to arrive were Naruto's friends, followed by a certain Uchiha and his gang of popular students- the very stuck-up and arrogant Neji, and the dangerously quiet Gaara, not to mention the annoying fan girls led by the obnoxious Sakura. Naruto was hated by all of them or so he thought.

Throughout the day, Naruto had been teased and taunted. At lunch someone chucked a carton of milk at him. As 3:15 rolled by, Naruto found his eyes watching the clock.

'Fifteen more minutes… Fifteen more minutes, then freedom.'

"Naruto, Naruto... Are you even listening to a word I said? NARUTO!" screamed Kakashi-sensei.

"Huh? Yeah of course I am..." replied Naruto.

Kakashi gave the blond a critical eye. "Then what did I say?"

"15 minutes left?" The blond gave his teacher the best sheepish smile he could muster.

Kakashi gave an exasperated sigh. "Naruto, it's only the first day, and already you're not paying attention. After the bell rings, I want you to see me, understand?"

Angry, frustrated, and embarrassed, Naruto stood up, throwing his chair back, which consequently smacked into Sasuke's table, and walked out of the classroom.

"Naruto, get back here now!" Kakashi yelled at him, but the blond had taken the liberty to ignore his teacher.

Naruto angrily slammed his fist onto his locker. He was so sick of this. He just wanted it all to end.

Just then, the bell dismissal bell rang, and Naruto saw Sasuke and his cronies race out of the class room, the thunderous expression on their faces directed towards him. He knew this was bad, so he fled for the boys' bathroom, hoping to lose the angry mob, but he had no such luck. Neji and Gaara stormed into the bathroom kicking down every door until they came across the cubicle Naruto was hiding in.

"What do you want with me?" Naruto asked.

"When you caused your little commotion in the classroom, you pushed your chair into Sasuke's!" Neji growled.

"Aww… Did I hurt your precious Sasuke-kun?"

Neji grabbed him by the shoulders and shoved Naruto against the bathroom wall. "Don't get cocky with me, you little piece of shit!" The Hyuuga was just about to hit him when a sharp voice cut in through the brouhaha.

"Oi, leave him to me."

Neji turned around to see Sasuke confidently stride into the room.

"But Sasuke…" Neji began.

The raven glared at his friend. "I said leave him to me!"

Neji let go of Naruto as Sasuke got closer to him, Sasuke rammed Naruto back into the wall causing the blond to cough up some blood. Naruto was absolutely frightened.

'_What is he going to do to me? How can I like him when he treats me like dirt_?'

Sasuke signaled Neji and Gaara to leave, and like pets they obeyed his command leaving the petrified blond boy and the raven-haired boy alone. Naruto sank to his knees, terrified of what the other boy might do.

Sasuke bent down to Naruto's level and stared into Naruto's saddened eyes.

'_Why is he looking at me like that? What does he want from me_?'

By this time, Naruto was crying. "W...what....what are you.....going to do to me?"

As Sasuke stood up and headed for the door, he turned around and looked at Naruto's tearful expression.

"I'll see you later..." Sasuke smiled at the boy. It may have been a weak smile, but it was still a smile nonetheless. He left the room, leaving a very shaken Naruto on the floor.

Naruto sat up a bit and hugged his knees. '_What did he mean by "I'll see you later"? And what was with that smile? He never smiles, and his tone was different too_.'

Suddenly, Naruto remembered that Kakashi-sensei wanted to see him. Shakily, he stood up, wiped his tearstained face and the blood from his mouth and ran back to Kakashi's room.

After an hour-long lecture about how he would never succeed in life unless he paid more attention in class, Naruto faced the daunting walk back to his cabin, but something was different.

It was quiet, too quiet. No one was running about the place. There were no flying objects aiming for Naruto's head. Suddenly, he remembered what Sasuke had said.

'_This is his doing, isn't it? I bet he told everyone to stay indoors just to scare me_!'

"It's not going to work Sasuke, you can't scare me!"

There was no answer, and Naruto began to panic. Whatever Sasuke was doing,, or what Naruto thought he was doing, was scaring the crap out of Naruto. He broke into a panicked run, his pace quickening as he headed for the forest that led to his cabin.

Once he reached the forest, Naruto suddenly realized just how fast he was going. '_Why am I so scared? I should be grateful that everyone is leaving me alone, and there is no sign of that Uchiha anywhere. I wish he was here though... Wait, what am I saying? If he was here he would've probably killed me by now... But he's so cute... and he was totally different today, like he actually cared. No one has ever done that before. But why him? Why now_?'

While Naruto's thoughts engaged in a mental World War III, he walked on, never noticing another presence following him through the dense, dark forest.

He wasn't alone.

Naruto kept on walking until he found himself in a part of the forest that he did not recognize. He tried to familiarize himself with the surroundings , but the marked out path was nowhere to be seen. Where was he? He had spent too much time on his internal debate about Sasuke that he had got himself lost.

'_Shit! What am I going to do_?'

Suddenly, Naruto heard some twigs crackle behind. He quickly turned around to see the last person he wanted to see at the moment.

"What the hell do you want?" Naruto asked, his eyes narrowed.

"Well..." Sasuke wasn't sure what to say. '_Damn… How do I tell him? He looks scared. Should I tell him_?'

"Well if you're not going to say-"

Sasuke moved closer to Naruto, only to have the blond retreat a couple of steps back.

'_Damn it, he_ is _scared of me. Maybe this was a bad idea_.'

"Look Sasuke, I'm not sure what you want from me but if you're going to hurt me, let's just get it over and done with. I'm too tired to fight."

Sasuke took another step towards Naruto, but this time the blond didn't move. He just closed his eyes and braced himself for the impact.

'_Oh I hope this doesn't hurt_!' But the pain never came. ' _Where is he? Why hasn't he hit me yet_?' Naruto opened his eyes to see the raven leaning right over him.

"W-what... What are you..."

But before Naruto could finish, Sasuke pressed his lips onto Naruto's.

Naruto's eyes widened. '_What is Sasuke doing? Why isn't he trying to kill me? Well I'm glad he isn't- Hang on, do I really prefer him kissing me rather than him trying to kill me? What am I saying_?!'

Sasuke could see that Naruto was confused about the kiss so he pulled back.

Naruto blinked twice to see the Uchiha flushing to a red that could even rival the tomatoes that he loved so much. "What was that all about?"

"I-I'm sorry, I should go," Sasuke stuttered. He turned around to leave when he felt a hand on his shoulder. Earnest, onyx orbs looked back to lock with questioning, cerulean ones.

"You're supposed hate me remember?" Naruto spoke, his voice trembling.

Sasuke's eyes bored into their azure counterparts. "Naruto...I never hated you... I..." By now, his face was so red, Naruto swore all his blood had flowed up to his head. "I... I... Like you Naruto, I like you a lot."


	2. Fancy a Swim?

It was three days after Naruto's encounter with a certain Uchiha. Naruto had managed to stay out of the raven haired boys sight for the past few days, but today wasn't going to be so easy. It was Friday, Naruto hated Fridays almost as much as he hated the boy for kissing him. what did he think he was doing, kissing me like that, I wasn't prepared....wait how the hell was I supposed to know he was going to do that, let alone prepare...now im even more confused  
Unfortunately for Naruto Friday meant 2 hours of the Uchiha's company, the first was early on in the morning, he had Social studies with Kakashi again, meaning the boy would be sitting behind him, but worst of all for Naruto's last lesson of the day was Gym! Not only was getting changed with all of the boys embarrassing for Naruto, he new he had to do it with someone he had kissed. To make things worse they were not doing normal gym, but Guy sensei had decided that for this term they would be doing swimming. Now Narutowouldn't of minded this, if he could swim, but unfortunately he couldn't and he knew damn well that he would be teased about it.

"Naruto? Naruto?" Kiba was tapping a very sleepy Naruto on the head.  
"go away..."  
"but you have got to get up..... You have social studies in ten minutes... And you have totally missed breakfast"  
"WHAT! MISSED BREAKFAST!!!!! WHY DIDN'T YOU WAKE ME!!!!!!!"  
"we tried, but you just said 'Ten more minuets'" said lee trying to do his best Naruto impression but epically failing  
"But I can't concentrate on and empty stomach!"  
"tough" said Shino pelting Naruto with his clothes "now get dressed otherwise you will be late, and we are not bailing you out with some lame excuse again"  
All three of his friends left the room leaving a frantic Naruto to get dressed and raid under the beds to find any junk or snack food available.

Luckily for Naruto Kakashi was late. Stupid Kakashi always late, I didn't need to rush! but then something hit him (not literally, mentally, a thought appeared) everyone had switched seats.  
Hang on.... There are no free seats, oh wait I see one right next to Sasuke in the back corner of the room, i will just sit there....WAIT! I CARN'T SIT NEXT TO SASUKE!!!!!!!!! OH CRAP! This day just gets worse and worse.....  
Sasuke was grinning again. God I hate that grin...but it does make him look cute...oh shut up will you, I can't have fantasies about another guy!

Naruto slowly walked over to the empty seat trying not to make eye contact with Sasuke.  
"took you long enough didn't it?" smirked Sasuke  
"Umm, I have just been busy, its not like I have been avoiding you or anything"  
"I meant it took you long enough to get to your seat, oh so you have been avoiding me"  
"NO! I haven't.... I just haven't seen you, that's all"  
"oh well that's a shame, because I have been keeping a close eye on you!"  
"WHAT! Have you been stalking me?!?"  
"Mr Uzumaki, I don't think the whole class wants to hear yours and Mr Uchiha's convocation, I most certainly don't, now sorry im late but if you could all get out your text books and turn to page 138 we will begin." Kakashi had come in just in time, other wise Naruto would of punched the precious Uchiha right in the face.

The lesson seemed to go on for hours, all they were doing was reading through there text book, Naruto was getting bored, and Sasuke new just what to do to wake him up a bit.  
"SASUKE, what are you doing" Naruto whispered  
"Oh, just having a bit of fun, you carry on reading" Sasuke was stroking the inside of Naruto's thigh.  
how can I concentrate whilst he is molesting me?  
Naruto's mind was all over the place he knew he should hate the boy for this but Naruto was enjoying it, probably more than he should have and Sasuke noticed this.  
"getting hard already Naruto?"  
Naruto nodded with out realising what he was agreeing to  
"what...wait....no...Sasuke! Leave me alone!, i think i preferred you when you were all stuttery, not mean"  
Naruto stuck his tounge out and pulled his leg away from Sasuke, probably to quickly for his liking as he fell of his chair. The whole class started to laugh, even Kakashi was grinning through his mask.  
"ouch!" Naruto said as he rubbed the back of his head.  
"right class is over for today, have a good day" and with this said Kakashi vanished out the door.  
"I will see you later, Naruto-kun!" Sasuke whispered into Naruto's ear, sending a shiver down Naruto's spine.  
All the class left the room leaving Naruto to collect his things.  
Could this day get any worse?  
Yes, yes it could.

The rest of the day seemed to go very quickly compared to the first lesson as it was already time for the last lesson before school finished. Naruto had dreaded this lesson all day. well I have avoided the humiliation long enough, lets just get this over with  
Naruto entered the gym changing room and found a secluded spot near Kiba and Lee. He quickly changed to avoided embarrassment and went and sat by the pool where Shino was already waiting. Naruto's body wasn't bad, he liked sport so his muscles were finely shaped and his over all body shape was pretty good for a boy of his size, but he was nothing compared to Sasuke, Sasuke's body was heavenly there was not a part out of place anywhere. Naruto envied they way Sasuke looked, but also loved it, he would subtly watch the Uchiha getting changed after gym, taking note of his amazingly firm bum.

Sasuke entered the hall where the pool was, followed by Gaara, Neji and a troop of fan girls all eager to sit next to the raven. Naruto Noticed Sasuke's entrance, he was looking as fine as ever. Naruto was going red just looking at him, so you can imagine his face when the Uchiha actually smiled at him! he...he is ....smiling...actually smiling at me Naruto looked behind him to check that he was actually smiling at him not some fan girl behind him, but to his amazement the raven was smiling at him. Sasuke never smiled, well he sort of grinned if he liked something but never let out a genuine smile. This shocked Naruto. Suddenly Kiba ran out of the changing rooms and belly flopped into the swimming pool causing a large wave to leave the water and soak every one standing next to the pool.  
"Kiba what have I told you about entering the pool unsupervised! Get out will you!" it was Guy sensei  
"sorry sensei"  
"Right, today we are going to split of into ability groups, I want any one who can not swim in the small pool and the rest in the large, right split of"  
SHIT, imgoing to be the only one who can not swim!  
Everyone seemed to move towards the larger pool until left on the floor was Naruto, Shino and a strange looking girl.  
"Hey Shino, I never knew you couldn't swim"  
"I hate water"  
"hey, who's the girl?"  
"oh that's Yuna, she is knew this year"  
"she looks pretty weird to me!"  
Yuna was a small girl, only about 5 foot 1. She had long blond hair tied in two very uneven pigtails. She was wearing a rainbow coloured swimming costume and her fingernails were painted to match. No one knew much about her, but there was a rumour going round that she was just like Naruto, No parents, and NO friends.  
"Hey, your Yuna aren't you? Im Naruto Uzumaki!"  
"I know!" came a very squeaky voice, one that could easily be mistaken for a mouse.  
"oh...right...well how are you settling in at the school?"  
"really well, I have made loads of new friends and I have already seen some sights!" she was grinning at Naruto  
"Sights? Like what?"  
"The forest!" she giggled again  
Naruto look at her in a very confusing manner what is she on about? Strange girl  
"well anyway nice talking to you!"  
Naruto left and headed to Shino who was know arguing with Guy about not wanting to get in the little pool.  
"I need three of you to volunteer to help teach these three to swim" shouted Guy  
Lee and Kiba rushed over to the pool screaming that they would help  
"ok I need one more"  
No one wanted to volunteer but then Sasuke stood up and headed towards the small pool  
"I will!"  
Naruto went bright red CRAP!  
"Right, umm Lee you show Yuna the power of youthful swimming, Kiba try and get Shino to at least go into the pool and Sasuke, try not to drowned Naruto. Im going to supervise the large pool, so behave!"  
"well this should be interesting" added Sasuke.

Sasuke grabbed Naruto by the arm and led him into the small pool, they went to the deepest end of the pool which just came up to Naruto's neck.  
"right, umm so are you going to teach me anything?"  
"No, I thought we could just have some fun!"  
Oh I know what his fun is like, we are in a swimming pool so Remember Naruto you are at a disadvantage, so that means don't let him take advantage of you!  
"umm.....Sasuke...I though maybe...we could skip fun and maybe...I could learn to...."  
But before Naruto could say anymore, Sasuke dragged him under water. Naruto started to panic Oh god I wish he would make up his mind, one minute he is trying to make out with me the next he is trying to kill me!  
Naruto quickly headed back to the surface for air, only to be greeted by Sasuke's lips.  
"don't worry Naruto I'm teaching you CPR" Sasukesmiled as he lightly kissed Naruto on the lips  
oh god not again.......

"Right class, today's lesson is over, if you would all like to make your way over to the changing rooms and as soon as the bell goes you can leave."  
"yes sensei" the whole class replied.  
Every one left the pools and went to get changed, Naruto went straight to the bathroom, to hide whilst everyone else got changed, as soon as the bell went and he had made sure everyone had left Naruto went and took a shower.

Unaware that there was someone else was watching him.

Naruto got out of the shower after a good long soak and about 15 renditions of 'Don't stop me now' he walked out of the shower dried his tanned body off and got dressed.  
"well, wasn't that quite a show"  
"what.....who's there?"  
"oh come on Dobe, you know its me!" Sasuke appeared from behind a wall  
"Don't call me that! Teme! Why are you hear?"  
"like I said, watching the show!"  
"Your a perv, you know that?" laughed Naruto, he didn't mind the fact that Sasuke had just spent the last ½ an hour watching the boy shower naked  
"look Naruto, i know i Havn't always been nice to you over the years"  
"you can say that again"  
Saskue looked hurt  
"oh, Sasuke i din't mean it"  
"It's ok, I know i have been a Bastard to you over the years, and i wan't you to know, the only reason i was like that was because i had no idea how to tell you how i truly felt"  
Naruto Smiled and Wraped his arms aroung sasukes neck  
"well truth is, i always played pranks on you, cuz we.. i guess i was the same, i just didn't know how to tell you how i truly felt"  
Naruto then lightly kissed sasuke. Sasuke Smiled  
"well let me make it up to you"  
Sasuke rugby tackled Naruto until he had him on his shoulder, then he ran out of the changing room and dived into the pool dragging Naruto in with him.  
"Shit Sasuke its cold!"  
"oh poor little Naruto-Kun, I'll help you get warm!" Sasuke threw his arms around Naruto's waist to keep them both afloat and pressed his soft lips onto Naruto's  
"OMG, OMG, OMG, OMG, OMG, OMG!!!! I knew it! Your both gay!" came a loud squeak from the direction of the changing rooms. Naruto pulled his lips from Sasuke's and looked up to see a very hyperactive Yuna giggling and pointing at the two boys.  
"SHIT" Screamed Naruto as he leaped out of the pool and headed straight for Yuna.  
"Yuna get back hear! Its not what it looks like!" he shouted as he ran after the girl who headed through the boys changing room. Naruto leaped onto Yuna and pinned her to the floor as Sasuke seemed to calmly walk into the changing rooms and prop himself up against the door dripping wet.  
"What are you doing hear?" questioned Naruto  
"I knew your two were gay, ever since I saw you in the... Oh... I mean...nothing"  
"What did you say!?!" Sasuke approached Yuna who was struggling to try and get out of Naruto's grasp. Naruto could see the anger in his eyes and the fear that was now appearing in Yuna's.  
"Nothing...I didn't say anything"  
"Oh so that's what you meant by the forest" the idea had finally clicked in Naruto's head. But by time he had worked it out Yuna had been pulled off the grounded and slammed into the wall by a very angry Sasuke.  
"So you saw us in the forest?"  
"..." Yuna was silent  
"answer me!" screamed Sasuke as he pushed her harder into the wall.  
".....yes.." cried Yuna  
"Sasuke Stop" but Sasuke wouldn't listen to Naruto. "please Sasuke your hurting her"  
"oh don't worry, im going to teach her to keep out of other peoples business" Sasuke raised his arm to hit Yuna but Naruto pushed Yuna out of the way and took the full impact of Sasuke's hit. Naruto fell to the floor unconscious, consequently causing Yuna to faint at the sight of the unconscious blond.  
"SHIT" screamed Sasuke "what have I done!?!"

Naruto woke up only to find Yuna on the floor and Sasuke in a corner of the room hugging his knees, crying and whispering to himself "what have I done" over and over.  
"Sasuke...." said Naruto weakly "Sasuke...you didn't ....did you?"  
"......" Sasuke was silent  
"oh please tell me you didn't Sasuke"

Naruto ran over to Sasuke and slapped him "TELL ME YOU DIDN'T!"  
" I ......I didn't....she....she fainted at the sight of what I did to you...of what I could of done to her..." Sasuke was crying harder than ever now. As Yuna started to stir, she could see a very shaken Sasuke and Naruto cradling him in his arms.  
"Sasuke?" She said timidly "It's ok.....I would of done the same if someone had found out my biggest secret"  
"I'm .....I'm so ....so sorry Yuna. I just couldn't contain my anger. If anyone else found out about....well found out about me and Naruto I don't know what I would do...or what they would do to Naruto"  
Naruto's eyes widened  
"so I take it you two are a couple then?" asked Yuna  
"Only if you still want me Naruto?"  
"of course I do Teme, its taken me this long to get you, i'm not going to loose you that easily " Naruto pressed his lips to Sasuke's and the couple shared a kiss  
"Awwwww your so cute together" squeaked Yuna, all traces of fear had now left her voice and she started to giggle again.  
"Hey, Yuna, I don't suppose you could keep this a secret, you know between us three?" asked Naruto  
"Sure!" laughed Yuna as she jumped on top of the happy couple  
"any way, I should get back, if I don't go soon, Sakura will send out a search party for me" and with this said Sasuke gave Naruto one last goodbye kiss, wiped his tears away and left.  
"hey Naruto, you know what I said before about settling in at school?"  
"yeah"  
"well i kinda lied...."  
"What do you mean?"  
"I don't have any friends" Yuna started to cry again  
"Hey don't be silly, you have me and Sasuke....and lee seemed to take a shine to you today in swimming!" laughed Naruto as he hugged Yuna  
"any way I better get going to, Kiba hates it when im late"  
"ok Naruto! Bye!"  
"see you later!" waved Naruto  
"oh Naruto one last thing.......thanks!"  
Yuna skipped off leaving Naruto to walk back to his Cabin.

well this way an eventful day!


	3. Yes Mother

Naruto stepped out of the door only to be tackled by a very frantic Kiba.

"NNNNNNAAAAARRRRRUUUUTTTTTOOOOO!!!! Where the hell have you been?! I was worried sick!"

The blond pushed his friend off as he got up from the floor. "Sorry _mother_, I was taking a shower. Geez, take a chill pill man, I wasn't _that_ late."

Kiba looked as if his friend had grown a second head. "A shower? A SHOWER!? That's your excuse!? It doesn't take you two hours to have a shower!?"

Naruto put up his hands as if to placate the Inuzuka. "God… Kiba, if I knew that you would worry so much, I would've returned right away."

"Just don't be late again; you know how much we worry about you."

Shino rolled his eyes at Kiba's "mother-hen mode". "Speak for yourself. You're not his bloody mother Kiba, the poor boy has a right to shower."

-Flashback-

_Kiba fisted his hands into his hair as he paced down the hall. "Where is he!?"_

_  
Shino glared at his roommate. "Geez, sit down Kiba, you're going to wear a hole in the carpet if you keep pacing back and forth like that."_

_  
"But what if something has happened to him?"_

_  
As if on cue, Naruto stepped out of the door only to be tackled by a very frantic Kiba._

-End flashback-

"I thought that blasted Uchiha and his posse of misfits had gotten hold of you," Kiba stated, ignoring Shino's snarky comment.

Unbeknownst to the Inuzuka, that was what exactly happened…

Naruto flashed one of his foxy grins and a thumbs-up. "Nah, that teme knows not to mess with an Uzumaki. Believe it!"

Suddenly, Shino and Kiba's stomachs emitted a loud growl.

"Can we please go discuss this over some food?" Shino groused. "I'm absolutely ravenous because _someone_-" he glared at Kiba. "-decided that none of us gets to partake of some nourishment until you came back."

"In English, you nerd," said Kiba, rubbing at the migraine that had formed from Shino's extensive jargon. Naruto looked equally confused.

Shino sighed. His roommates definitely had to get acquainted with a certain Mr. Webster. "I asked if we could go and eat. I'm starving because Kiba thought it would funny that no one gets a bite to eat until you came back."

"Why didn't you say so?" asked Naruto. "I think Lee's at the cafeteria right now. Come on, we can catch up with him."

Grabbing their backpacks, the three boys headed off to the school cafeteria.

The cafeteria was not exactly well-maintained. The chairs were lucky to have seat covers and a clean table was rare, as they were either covered in graffiti or some crusty, week-old miso ramen. And if that wasn't bad enough, should someone get on any of the lunch ladies' bad side, he would not get any food for a week.

As Naruto and his friends entered the cafeteria, they were greeted by the usual sights and sounds.

As always, the floor was messy, some tables were overturned, some class clown was swinging from the light cables, and the head lunch lady was chasing Chouji around the hall with a bread knife in hand because he stole an extra sausage or something.

There was only one place in the cafeteria no one would ever dare sit, and that was the top left hand corner. That was the no-go area. The "Popular" zone. Sasuke's turf. Gaara sat right in the corner, followed by Sakura, who in turn was draped over a very un-amused Sasuke, who had Neji at his right side. An ungodly number of fan girls crowded the other side of the table.

"Stupid emo fag," Kiba growled. "Doesn't it just make you sick? I mean, he isn't even that good-looking. I'm a hundred times better-looking than he is, and his hair looks like a friggin' duck's butt; don't you agree, Naruto? Naruto? NARUTO? Hello, earth to Naruto. NARUTO?

"Huh?" Said blond snapped from his daze to look at his dog-loving friend. "You say something, Kiba?"

Kiba shook his head. "I don't know why I bother with you sometimes... I said doesn't Sasuke make you just want to throw up? I mean, he has all those girls draped all over him."

A growl escaped from Naruto's throat. "Bitches."

Kiba looked at the blond. "Huh?"

Naruto laughed nervously. "I mean, they can't be worth it if they like him..."

Kiba took a grip of his friend's arms. "What is up with you? He had another go at you didn't he?"

Naruto was totally mortified. "What? No! Of course not!"

Kiba stomped off towards Sasuke. "Oh just you wait, I'm going over there to give that stuck-up jackass a piece of my mind!"

"NO KIBA WAIT!"

But it was too late; Kiba was already standing directly in front of the Uchiha and his gang.

There was only one word that was currently running through Naruto's mind.

'_Crap_.'


	4. WHAT DID HE SAY?

Previously

"what is up with you? He had another go at you didn't he?"  
"huh?... No.."  
"oh you just wait im going over there to give that stuck up jackass a piece of my mind!"  
"NO KIBA WAIT!"  
...But it was to late, as soon as Naruto had time to respond Kiba was already standing directly in front of the Uchiha and his gang.

All Naruto could think was shit......

........................................Now....................................................................

"You think your so smart don't you Uchiha!"  
Neji got up from his seat  
"Watch your mouth dog breath, that's no way to talk to..."  
"so, Kiba... What can I do for you?"  
Everyone went silent, normally when anyone dared to ever look at the Uchiha the wrong way he would of set either Neji or Gaara on them, but he didn't, he actually spoke to Kiba, nicely...  
Kiba was stunned  
"....umm... Oh yeah...umm.. What gives you the right to go round causing other people pain? Hey? Answer me that"  
"Oi, back of dog boy, leave my Sasuke alone!"  
"its ok Sakura.. I can handle Kiba. Im sorry but I have no idea what you are talking about. Care to elaborate?"  
"don't get all suck up with me, you know exactly what you've done, you should be the one explaining to me!"  
oh crap, crap crap crap...leave Kiba, turn around and just run  
"explain what?"  
please, please Kiba don't say it, please don't say..  
"Naruto"  
....my name.... Damn you Kiba, you are so dead when i get my hands on you  
"aaah, now we are getting somewhere, speaking of the little blond where is he?"  
oh shit, hide me, hide me, don't tell him. Argh no, don't come over to me, damn you Kiba  
Kiba rushes over to Naruto and grabs his arm and pulls him back into the company of the Uchiha.  
"he's hear, now tell me what you've done to him!"  
"Kiba I told you, he hasn't done anything..."  
"shut it Naruto and let me do the talking... So Sasuke what did you do?"

oh my god, please don't say anything, make it up, say you tried to drown me or you hit me over the head with something... Anything just don't tell the truth...

Sasuke could see the worry on Naruto's face, he started to grin  
There was a long silence, Kiba glared at Sasuke, Sasuke couldn't help but grin at the face Naruto was pulling, and poor Naruto looked like a rabbit paralysed by the glow of headlights of an on coming car.

"Just Like Naruto said, I haven't done anything...."  
..few....saved....I almost thought he was going to...  
"well anything he didn't want me to...anyway"  
WHAT DID HE JUST SAY! SSSSSSHHHHHHHIIIIIITTTTT!  
Kiba looked from Sasuke to Naruto and back again, Neji and the other fan girls looked as well  
"....Sasuke? What did you mean by that?" Sakura questioned

WHY, WHY ME? why are you doing this to me, i promise never to be bad again, just dont do this to me...

Silence.... Nobody knew what to say

"ha-ha, god your all so bloody gullible, I aint touched your little Naruto, why would I?"

oh thank god, hey no need to put it like that, I will have to have words with him later...oh yeah, maybe more than words...Argh perverted mind taking over...quick think of a really good comeback

"HEY, Uchiha... Well your Gay!"  
ha-ha, so true

Neji stood up again  
"Oi little shit, come over hear and say that!"  
"leave it Neji, lets go!"  
And with That said Sasuke and his Gang got up and left. Leaving Kiba, Naruto and the rest of his friends to have some dinner.

gosh, that was close... Stupid Teme!


	5. Party? SWEET!

A month after Naruto and Sasuke got together; the school year had just gotten better for the blond. So far, they have had secret meetings in which they kissed and cuddled, and Sasuke did get horny and had to visit the bathroom _a lot_. But so far, they had been adhering to the abstinence rule. However, the Uchiha was getting rather impatient.

"Hey Uchiha!" Sasuke turned around to see Neji running up to him.

"What's up, Hyuuga?"

"The guys and I were thinking of throwing a party this Friday in the South Wing. You interested?"

Sasuke raised a fine brow. "Sounds good Neji, who were you planning to invite?"

"Eh, the usual," Neji replied as he counted off people with his fingers. "You, me, Gaara, Kankuro, Temari, Hinata, Ino, Sakura, TenTen- that lot. And guess what?"

Sasuke didn't want to know, but his curiosity got the better of him. "What?"

Neji had an evil grin plastered over his face. "Kankuro had this great idea…"

The Uchiha looked uneasy, but prodded his friend to continue.

The Hyuuga babbled on, not noticing his friend's anxiety. "…he suggested that we invite dog boy and his group of idiotic friends..."

Sasuke paled. '_Naruto_...'

"...and then we could humiliate them for the rest of there pathetic lives! This is gonna be so good!"

Sasuke felt his stomach clench. '_Shit, I can't let him do that to Naruto, or his friends. If I only stop them from getting Naruto and not his friends, Naruto will never forgive me, he'll hate me forever... What do I do_?'

"Sounds like a good plan, eh Sasuke?" Neji grinned, elbowing his friend in the ribs.

"Yeah, but don't you think it is a bit harsh?"

"Haha is the Uchiha going all soft?" Neji teased.

Sasuke glared at the Hyuuga. "Fuck no, it's just…" He trailed off, wracking his mind for a plausible excuse. "If we get caught we will be in serious trouble, and I don't want to spend the rest of the year in detention when I could be out having fun, do you? And besides, if you want to get laid with TenTen, you will have to be careful what you do, because I don't think she'll be too happy with you trying to stick the school flag up Kiba Inuzuka's butt!"

Neji blinked. "You've got a point... I suppose we could invite them just to laugh at them."

'_Phew, disaster averted. This could be my chance to have Naruto all to myself; the South Wing has a really convenient broom closet just outside the main hall... finally, Naruto will be mine_!'

"Yeah, now that sounds like a plan…" Neji mused, oblivious to Sasuke's motives.

A slight smirk ghosted over Sasuke's features. "Oh, it does indeed Neji, it does indeed..."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey Sasuke-kun."

Sasuke looked up to see a familiar pinkette waving at him. "Hi Sakura..."

"Whatcha doing?"

Sasuke shifted the pile of papers in his hands. "Putting up flyers for the party."

Sakura's squeal was so loud, it almost broke all the glass with a five-kilometer radius. "Oh my GOSH! You're having a party, oh Sasuke you're so thoughtful and great and kind and amazing and lovely and handsome and cute and..."

Sasuke sweatdropped. "Sakura, it's not just my party, it was Neji's idea."

Sakura blinked twice, before resuming her rant. "Oh. Well, you're still so thoughtful and great and kind and amazi...."

It took all of Sasuke's willpower not to strangle the annoying girl right then and there. "Sakura, shut up..."

The pinkette faltered a moment, before going back to her chattery prattling. "Oh... Okay... So Sasuke, you wanna go to the party with me? I think we'd look good together."

"No," Sasuke stated flatly.

Sakura appeared downcast. "Oh... Why?"

"Because I said so," Sasuke muttered dryly. "Now if you will excuse me, I have to go spread the word about this party."

"Oh, okay Sasuke-Kun. I LOVE YOU!" she screeched as she ran off to God knows where.

Sasuke ignored her and continued down the hall, looking for places to put up flyers for the party. '_God, she is so annoying. I wonder if she'd back off if she knew I was gay_.'

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"DUDE!!!"

"Oh God, what now?" As always, Shino was never in the mood to listen to Kiba rant on about some new obsession of his. Kiba was always ranting about something. Last week, it was toast.

-Flashback-

"_DUDE!!!"_

_It took all of Shino's self-control not to kill his friend. "What is it now, Kiba?"_

_  
"Dude, it's awesome! Look! Look! Look!"_

_  
Kiba was holding a plate of buttered toast._

_  
Shino arched an eyebrow. "So what? It's toast."_

_  
Kiba was dumbfounded. "What!? You've had this stuff before?"_

_  
Shino rolled his eyes. "Yeah, I have it for breakfast just about everyday."_

_  
"And you didn't tell me, why?" Kiba's voice caught an accusing notch as he tapped his foot._

_  
"I didn't think that what I ate was of any of your concern!" Shino retorted._

_  
Kiba bit off a large chunk of toast. "Well, you should have. This stuff is off the hook!"_

_  
As Shino watched Kiba chomp down his delicious new discovery, he began to ponder on how they ever became friends in the first place._

-End Flashback-

"So what is it this time, you discovered bananas?"

"Real funny," Kiba snorted dryly. "I know what a banana is; I just never eat them because they make a mess every time I peel them. Anyway, that's not what I wanted to talk about." He peered around, looking for his other friends. "Are Naruto, Lee, Shikamaru, and Chouji around?"

"Yeah, they're all in Naruto's room playing _Guitar Hero 4_. Why?"

Kiba grabbed Shino's arm and dragged him into Naruto's bedroom. "Tell ya when we get there. Come on."

"Hey Kiba, what's up?" Naruto greeted, exchanging a high-five with his friend.

"Only the biggest party of the century!" Kiba screamed. He turned to the Nara and Akimichi sitting in front of Naruto's PS3, elbowing each other and trying to put the other off."So Shikamaru, who's winning?"

"Me," Shikamaru replied, not even taking his eyes off the TV. "But we're tied three-to-three. This is the deciding match."

"So Kiba, what this party all about?" asked Naruto.

"I saw Uchiha-teme putting up flyers for something, so I went and took a look. Here, catch." Kiba threw a scrunched up bit of yellow paper which Naruto caught and unrolled.

It read:

What: PARTY

Where: South Wing

When: Friday, November 4 7 pm onwards

Everyone invited

"Dude, we totally have to go!" hollered a very overexcited Kiba.

"Dude, you do realize that everyone's gonna be there," questioned Naruto.

Kiba quirked an eyebrow. "So?"

"That means Neji, Gaara, and Sasuke are going to be there," Naruto reasoned.

"So?"

Naruto very nearly facepalmed in frustration. "Dude, are you even listening to what I'm saying?"

Kiba snorted. "Yeah. So what if the three idiots are gonna be there? I have to go to this party, Hinata's gonna be there."

Shino crossed his arms. "Do you not realize what you just said?"

Suddenly, realization dawned on the dog lover.

"CRAP! Neji'll kill me if he sees me flirting with Hinata!"

"YES!" screamed Chouji, pumping his fist into the air.

All eyes turned to the rotund boy.

"Chouji, why is that a good thing?" asked Kiba.

Chouji sheepishly rubbed the back of his head. "Oh. Sorry. I didn't mean yes as in that, I meant yes as in I just won... Sorry."

"Oh, okay. Anyway, I don't care what Neji does, I'm going to this party and no one is going to stop me. Who's with me!?"

Shino and Chouji both raised their hands.

"It's troublesome, but someone has to make sure Kiba doesn't get too drunk," Shikamaru remarked, raising his hand as well.

Lee jumped up and joined in the hullabaloo. "The youthfulness of a party will do me a world of good. Count me in!"

With all the boys going to the party, that left Naruto all by himself once more.

"Naruto?"

Said blond shook his head. "I'm not too sure, you guys. I mean, I'm not going to fit in, and parties aren't my thing."

"But you were okay about it before," Kiba protested.

"I know Kiba, but I'm just not in the mood. You guys go have a good time."

"Are you sure?" asked Shikamaru, not wanting to leave his friend all alone.

Naruto gave the lazy genius a weak smile. "Abso-positively."

Kiba stood up. "Well if you won't have a good time, fine by me, but I need to go get something decent to wear." That having been said, Liba left Naruto's room with Shino, Lee, and Chouji in tow.

Shikamaru stayed awhile to check if Naruto was okay, but left upon noting that there was nothing wrong with the blond. As long as the blond was okay, it was good enough for the lazy Nara. It was too troublesome to get any more information out of Naruto.

Naruto was lying on his bed with his hands tucked under his head and his eyes closed when he heard his door open.

"Hey Kiba, is that you? Did you forget your coat again?"

No one replied.

"Kiba? Is that you?"

No answer.

The door shut with a soft click.

Opening his eyes, Naruto looked up, but found no one in his periphery. Sighing, he made his way to the door to open it, but before he managed to reach his door, someone came up behind him and placed his hands over his eyes.

"I heard you didn't want to go to the party."

"Sasuke?"

"No, it's Santa. Who do think it would be? Kiba?"

Naruto blushed. "No... I just didn't realize it was you, is all."

Sasuke slowly removed his hands from the blond's eyes and lightly pushed Naruto against the door.

"So Naruto, why don't you want to go to the party?"

Naruto looked down and blushed harder. "No reason, I just don't feel like going."

Sasuke tilted Naruto's chin so they were looking eye to eye. "Come on, don't try to fool me. I know there's a reason, so spill it!"

Naruto nervously twiddled his thumbs. "Well, it's kinda stupid, but… I... I thought that you… youmightbedancingwithsomeoneelsebutmebecauseyouwouldbetoembarrassedtodancewithme…"

Sasuke rubbed the blond's back. "Whoa… Naruto breathe… Calm down. Say it again, but slower."

Naruto took Sasuke's hand and led him over so they could both sit on the bed. "You see, I thought that you would be dancing with Sakura or someone because you wouldn't want people to know about us, which I totally understand, but I wouldn't want to watch you and her... Together."

Sasuke pulled Naruto in for a hug. "Who said I'd be dancing?" he whispered.

Naruto laughed and gave Sasuke a playful punch on the arm. It wasn't painful, but it was still hard enough to give a small throb.

Sasuke rubbed his arm, giving the blond a toned-down version of his trademark glare. "Ow! What was that for?" The apologetic look Naruto sent him was enough to charm him back. "Just kidding. Naruto, you know I love you."

Said blond was flabbergasted. "You… you love me?"

Sasuke nodded, a genuine smile on his features. "Yeah, I think I do."

Naruto pulled Sasuke into a hug. "Well, I guess I love you too!" he whispered into the Uchiha's ear.

Sasuke returned the hug. "Anyway, I would never think about dancing or ever being with anyone but you, and that's why I have a plan!"

To be continued...


	6. Lets Get this party Started!

"Oh Sasuke, this is the best party I have ever been to," giggled a rather drunk Ino.

"Oi, shut it Ino pig, this is the best party in the world!" hiccuped an equally drunk Sakura.

All Sasuke could think was 'why me?'

He did have to admit, Neji and Kankuro did throw a great party. There were always lights, food, great music from the best DJ in Konoha (DJ Asuma), and a never-ending supply of booze.

Of course there were the usual suspects attending the party. Sakura and Ino were on the dance floor, trying to attach themselves to any male they could lay their hands on.

Neji was in the far corner by the DJ booth, with his arm around TenTen's shoulder.

Kankuro was with his brother, trying to persuade him to lighten up.

Gaara didn't take his brother's words of advice and found another unoccupied patch of wall to stand against, whilst sipping a beer.

Temari and Hinata were at the buffet table, looking out for any latecomers to the party.

Everyone seemed to be there, no one was unaccounted for, but Sasuke knew there was a certain blond and his gang of loud-mouthed friends who still hadn't arrived.

'_Where is he? Maybe he changed his mind and decided not to come? But he would've told me, wouldn't he_?'

Then suddenly a raucous voice broke Sasuke's train of thought.

"Dudes! Kiba's in da house! Let's get this party started!"

"Kiba, shut up! What did I tell you about drawing unwanted attention to yourself?!"

"Oh lighten up Shino, it's a party! Now where is my future date?"

As predicted, the slight outburst did cause some attention. Everyone in the room turned to face the latecomers.

Kiba was obviously the first to be noticed. Not only did his big entrance draw some attention, but his outfit was also something that could not go unnoticed. Then again, no one in their right mind would wear a T-shirt with the words "You wish you were here" and an arrow pointing to their crotch.

Trying to shut him up was Shino who was in his usual attire of some plain jeans and a T-shirt with the words "I'm with stupid" written on it.

Next to follow them into the room was a very un-amused Shikamaru, a rather hungry Chouji, and an already hyped up Lee.

Last but by no means least to enter the room was the one and only person that mattered to a certain Uchiha.

The blond was wearing a pair of dark blue skinny jeans and an orange shirt. Sasuke just couldn't take his eyes of his little blond.

"Oi loud mouth, shut it will you!"

Kiba glared at his fellow brunette. "Oh put a sock in it Kankuro, no one cares about you!"

Kankuro cracked his knuckles. "You sure about that?"

Kiba got into his fighting stance. "Yeah!"

Suddenly, Kiba was being surrounded by Kankuro, Neji, and some other people.

"Now look what you have gone and done, Kiba! Can't you keep your mouth shut for 5 minutes?"

Kiba cricked his neck. "Don't worry Shino, I can handle these posers!"

"What did you say?" growled Neji.

Neji was about to charge at Kiba when a new voice spoke up.

"N-Neji... L-leave... Leave Kiba-kun alone... Please?"

Neji turned around to see who it was. To his great surprise, it was his cousin Hinata and Temari standing behind the group.

"Hinata?"

"Well duh, nimrod, who else is it going to be?" Temari scoffed, standing up to the male Hyuuga. "Everyone knows Hinata has a thing for Kiba, so my suggestion to you is leave them two to do whatever it is they normally do behind your back." She took Hinata's hand and led her away.

Neji was shocked at Temari's little speech, as he watched the ponytailed girl led his cousin away towards Kiba. By the time reality hit Neji, everyone had dispersed from the doorway and had gotten back to doing what they were doing before.

"Dude, you got totally owned!" laughed Kankuro. "And by my sister of all people!"

Neji glared at the Sabaku. "Shut it Kankuro, where's TenTen?"

Kankuro jabbed his thumb towards the DJ booth. "Over there."

Neji headed off to find TenTen. Kiba and Hinata were by the buffet table with Chouji, who was stuffing his face. Temari flirting with Shikamaru, and Lee was causing some sort of fuss in the middle of the dance floor, leaving Naruto to stand at the door by all his lonesome.

'_Where is Sasuke? I can't see him. God, I hate parties_.'

"Waiting for someone, Naruto?"

"Sasuke? Where have you been?"

Sasuke walked up to Naruto and leaned against the wall the blond was currently occupying.

"Avoiding Sakura... Sorry it took so long, but I did see you and Kiba's entrance. It was very… umm… entertaining," Sasuke laughed.

Naruto gave a nonchalant shrug. "Eh, typical Kiba. So, you okay?"

Sasuke took Naruto's hand into his own. "Much better after seeing you."

Naruto tapped the Uchiha on his shoulder. "Uh Sasuke, someone might see."

A smirk crept across the Uchiha's face as he dragged Naruto across the room, towards a door. "Well… Time to put my plan into action, then."

Naruto was genuinely confused. "Sasuke? What plan? Sasuke what are you doing? What plan?"

Sasuke opened the door and dragged Naruto in behind him.

"This is your plan? A broom closet? What are we supposed to do in-? Oh…"

"Ha. Finally clicked in, has it, my little Naru?"

Sasuke smirked as he attached himself to Naruto's neck, nipping and sucking on all the right spots, making Naruto forget what was going on around him.

"Sa-sasuke, we shouldn't... Ahh… Oh, right there... Right there..."

* * *

Meanwhile, back in the party…

Gaara couldn't help it. _He_ looked so sexy. Gaara had never seen _him_ like this before. He had never felt this way about _him_ before.

There _he_ was.

On the dance floor.

The way _he_ moved was just so seductive. Gaara couldn't help himself, he had to have _him_.

It was no secret that Gaara was gay.

He got up from his spot and headed straight for _him_.

He would have _him_.

"Lee, I need a word."

Lee turned around to see the redhead approaching him. "Gaara? What can I do for you?"

Gaara wasted no time and dragged Lee off to a dark corner of the room. No one dared to follow. Once they arrived at there destination, Gaara pushed Lee up against the wall and pushed his lips against Lee's. In response, Lee pulled Gaara onto him and wrapped his arms around Gaara's neck.

Gaara smirked as he pulled away from the breathless Lee. "Well, if I knew you would've kissed back, I would've done it right in the middle of the dance floor. Let's go somewhere more private."

Dragging Lee to the broom closet, Gaara opened the door only to find something that he would have never imagined.

"Sasuke?"

"Gaara?"

"What's the matter, Gaara?" Lee asked as he entered the room after Gaara. "Naruto?"

Naruto looked up to see his bushy-browed friend. "Lee?"

"What the fuck?" the four boys exclaimed in unison


	7. Friends, enemies and wet dreams

Previously in _Love or Hate_...

Dragging Lee to the broom closet, Gaara opened the door only to find something that he would have never imagined.

"Sasuke?"

"Gaara?"

"What's the matter, Gaara?" Lee asked as he entered the room after Gaara. "Naruto?"

Naruto looked up to see his bushy-browed friend. "Lee?"

"What the fuck?" the four boys exclaimed in unison

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lee boggled at a sight that he thought he would never see. "Naruto, what a surprise, what are you doing in here with Sasuke?"

"Well Lee... um... The thing is..." Naruto looked at Sasuke, trying to see if Sasuke would handle the situation.

Gaara smirked as he raised a nonexistent eyebrow. "So Uchiha, this is who you have been after?"

"WHAT?" Naruto exclaimed.

-Flashback to last year-

"_N-naruto... Arrrgh… NARUTO!"_

"_Shit!" Sasuke suddenly woke up in a cold sweat. It had happened again. He had dreamt about the blond in his class, the one who would always get on the teachers nerves, the only person who Sasuke could think about recently._

_Gaara sat up from his bed and looked over at his roommate. "Happened again?" _

"_...yeah..." Sasuke sighed in annoyance_

_Gaara could never figure out who Sasuke was dreaming about, but he could always tell what type of dream Sasuke was having. It was always the same, Sasuke would start to toss and turn, then start to get out of breath and pant. The moans would come next, then shortly after Sasuke would wake up to find himself in a bit of a mess._

_Sasuke got up from his bed in his boxers grabbed a towel and headed for the shower, cursing himself about not having any self-control or something like that._

-End flashback-

"What does he mean 'been after'?"

"Well... The thing is... Gaara and I are roommates... and well, before I told you I liked you... I um..." Sasuke really wasn't the type to get embarrassed but right now, his face was just about as red as Gaara's hair.

"What Sasuke is trying to say..." Gaara paused to look over at Sasuke to make sure that the Uchiha was okay with him explaining the whole deal. Sasuke nooded as he prodded the redhead to continue.

"Well, the thing is, Sasuke used to dream about someone. A lot. And not the normal type of dream, I tell you. The wet type of dream. And he would never tell me who it was he was dreaming about; I always assumed it was Sakura, but it turns out it was you."

Naruto went bright red "You... you dreamed... …about me?" Naruto started to grin at the thought of making the teme think about him even when he was asleep.

Naruto turned round to face Lee. "So Lee, what are you doing here with Gaara?"

Lee never was the subtlest of people, but then again, neither was Gaara.

"I kissed him, and then dragged him in here for some fun." Gaara's anwer was always blunt and straight to the point.

"Oh," Naruto giggled.

"So, are you guys a couple?" asked Lee.

"Yup," Naruto grinned as Sasuke put his arm around the blond's shoulder.

"What about you two?" asked Sasuke.

Gaara and Lee shared a knowing look before replying.

"We must embrace all youthful opportunities, and be overjoyed with the results they bring!" Lee shouted, jumping into the air.

"He means yeah," added Gaara, wrapping his arm around Lee's waist.

"So, does anyone else know about you two?" Lee asked, pointing at the other couple.

"No," Sasuke grunted. "I take it no one knows about you two either."

Gaara shook his head.

"Oh Sasuke, Yuna knows about us, but that's just about it," Naruto corrected as he cuddled into Sasuke's shoulder.

"That's right," remembered Sasuke. "Are you two going to tell anyone?" he asked Gaara and Lee.

Gaara shook his head once more. "Don't worry, we won't spill. We don't want people to know about us yet."

"That's good to know," smiled Naruto.

Lee seemed happy with the arrangement, but suddenly, his expression got serious. "We will have to tell people sooner or later..."

Naruto's smile dropped from his face. "I know, but let's try and keep it secret for now."

'_Damn... If everyone knows about me and Sasuke it will give them even more reason to pick on me_.'

Seeing the concern in Naruto's eyes, Sasuke spun him around so they were face to face.

"We'll tell them when you're ready," he whispered, lightly kissing the blond's plump lips.

Naruto smiled slightly into the kiss and put his arms around Sasuke's shoulders. By the time they had finished smoochfest, Gaara had Lee on the floor with nothing but his boxers on.

Sasuke took Naruto's hand in his own and led him to the door. "Uh Naruto, I think it's best if we leave these two to themselves for now."

"I agree," said the blond, his eye twitching at the thought of Gaara and Lee getting down and dirty.

"You ready to go back to the party?" Sasuke asked.

Naruto smiled. "Yeah."

Naruto took in a deep breath and walked out of the broom closet, heading towards the buffet table.

"So, you two gonna be okay in here?" Sasuke asked the horny couple.

"Yeah… Um... Ugh Gaara, just there.. Ugh yeah, see you later."

Sasuke gave a light laugh as he left the make-out session behind him.

'_Now, where can I go to take care of this_?' he thought as he looked down to see that his arousal that he had acquired whilst molesting Naruto was still standing tall.


	8. I'm Not Drunk!

To say Kiba was drunk would have been an understatement.

He was totally hammered.

Not only that, but he was standing in the middle of the dance floor, dancing and singing along to whatever song came on.

"_I don't want anybody else, when I think about you, I touch myself_...."

Luckily for him, Hinata had left about an hour ago. As a matter of fact, most people had left at about that time as well. Only Kiba, Shino, Shikamaru, and Temari were left on the dance floor. Everyone else had either returned to their dorms or was scrounging at the buffet table trying to find any remains of what Chouji had left them.

As for Sasuke and Naruto…

-2 hours ago-

"_Hey Shikamaru! How's the party going?"_

_The lazy genius looked up in surprise to see the chipper blond walking up to him. "Oh Naruto! I thought you had already gone back to the dorm. The party's great and all, but could you do me a solid and keep an eye on Kiba? He's as drunk as a skunk."_

_Kiba stumbled over to the other teens drink in hand_

"_I will have you know that I've only had three cans of Strongbow, two shots of Coke and vodka, five of those amazing tiny blue things that you drink really fast, and two or three... …or four WKD's! There is no way on earth I can be drunk!" Kiba shouted as he pointed to himself._

"_Hoo… Kiba don't you think you should slow down a bit?" Naruto waved a hand to fan out Kiba's 'alco-breath' wafting down his nose._

_Kiba slung his arm around Naruto's shoulder. "Nah, I'm f-f-fen... fin... fein..."_

"_Fine?"_

_Kiba jumped up._

"_Yeah, that's the word, fine! Fine and dandy like Andy Pandy, he had a teddy, I have a teddy! I think..."_

"_Ha-ha, sure..."_

_Out of the corner of his eye, Naruto could see Sasuke walking out of the hall._

'I wonder where he's going_.'_

_Naruto got up and left the room. "Alright you losers, I'm off, this party sucks anyway. See you guys later."_

"_BYE NARUTO!!! I LOVE YOU!!!!!" Kiba howled._

_Naruto ignored his loud friend and followed the elusive raven. '_Stupid Kiba! Now where is Sasuke off to in such a hurry_?'_

_Sasuke never ran anywhere (unless he was made it into PE) but at this moment in time, he was 'hastily' walking towards his dorm. His mission: calm himself down before anyone else could see that he was considerably happier than normal._

'Damn Naruto and his sexy ass… The sooner I make him mine, the better_.'_

_Naruto carefully followed Sasuke all the way to his dorm without being noticed. Hiding in some bushes, he saw Sasuke enter the door and close it with an audible click._

_At this point, the blond was as curious as hell. '_What is he up to_?' _

_Naruto cautiously walked up to the Uchiha's dorm room and placed his ear to the door. '_Well, there's only one way to find out_.'_

_From within the room, Naruto could hear Sasuke turn on the shower._

'A bit late for a shower, isn't it_?'_

_Suddenly, Naruto could hear strange noises coming from the other side of the door ._

"_Na…Na… Naru… Aah…"_

_In his shock and surprise, Naruto stumbled back and fell into a near by trash can causing a veritable racket as he hit the floor, face first._

"_Crap…" He cursed himself as he tried to pick up all the bits of litter that were now scattered on the floor._

"_What do we have here…?"_

_Naruto spun around to see Sasuke standing in the doorway with nothing but a town around his waist._

_Naruto sheepishly scratched the back of his head. "Oh! Um… Sasuke! Fancy seeing you here! I was… …uh... I was just looking for litter! Heh heh… Found some!" He held up a can as he plastered the cheesiest grin on his face. _

"_Nice try, but I know what you were doing."_

_Sasuke walked over to Naruto and lightly pushed him against the wall._

"_Um… Sasuke, maybe we should go inside?"_

_The sly smirk flashed across the raven's face. "Good idea, you can finish what you started."_

_Sasuke grabbed Naruto's hand and pulled him inside the dorm, locking the door behind him before Naruto could even think of protesting._

-End flashback-


	9. The Morning After The Night Before

_The next day_…

Kiba clutched his head as he tried to keep his hangover down. "Man, why didn't you guys stop me from drinking last night? My head feels like that time you guys dared me to touch the principal's bazookas and she swatted me one across the head sending me into that wall." The brunet inwardly smiled to himself as the memories came flooding back. "It was worth it though…"

"You should really try to control your alcohol intake," Shino quipped, bringing Kiba out of his daydream.

"Why, when I have you to do it for me!" Kiba smugly retorted.

In reply, Shino gave Kiba's head a sharp clout.

"OWW!" screeched Kiba, suddenly regretting it. "What did you do that for?"

Shino did not reply Kiba's asinine question.

The dog lover scowled and padded away. "Eh… forget you; I'm going back to bed." As he walked away, he realized that a certain blond was nowhere to be seen.

"How drunk was Naruto?" he asked, concerned for his friend.

"Not very," Shikamaru replied, propping himself off his bed. "Why do you ask?"

"Well, he never came home last night, or this morning. Do you think he got himself so drunk he didn't know what he was doing and ended up in a bush somewhere?"

Shikamaru laughed.

"What's so funny?"

"Let's put it this way, Naruto knew exactly what he was doing," Shikamaru answered in between chuckles.

Still laughing, Shikamaru and Shino left Kiba and his hangover in the bedroom whilst they headed out for breakfast.

_Meanwhile_...

Naruto yawned and rubbed his eyes, the cerulean orbs trying to adjust them to the unwelcome light that was filtering through the window to his right.

'_Hang on this can't be right; my window is to the left_.'

Naruto tried to turn over to see exactly where he was, but he couldn't. He was being held in place by an arm- someone else's arm.

'_Ugh, how drunk was I last night_?' Naruto peeked under the covers to find himself completely naked.

'_Good Lord, Sasuke is going to kill me when he... Wait a minute_...'

Naruto reached over his shoulder to poke whoever was keeping him there, but before he could reach anyone, a familiar voice broke him out of his reverie.

"Don't even think about it, dobe."

Naruto sighed in relief. '_Thank God, it's only Sasuke_.'

Sasuke lifted up his arm, allowing Naruto to turn and face him.

"Morning, dobe. Sleep well?"

"Stop calling me..."

But before he could finish his sentence, realization dawned on the blond that Sasuke was naked too.

To his eternal embarrassment, Naruto blushed a deep shade of crimson.

Sasuke lifted a pale hand to Naruto's forehead "Hey, is something up? You've gone red; you're not coming down with something are you?"

Naruto shook his head. "No, I'm fine…"

"What's wrong then?" Sasuke asked worriedly.

Naruto's blush deepened even more. "Um… Did we… …you know... do _stuff_ last night?"

Sasuke smiled. Naruto looked away, trying to remember if they did or not.

"We _did_ do something," Sasuke said, trying to jog Naruto's memory.

Suddenly, memories of last night came flooding back into Naruto's mindscape. "I recall now, I was outside your room, then I heard you say something, and I tripped over a trash can, then you came out in a towel, dragged me in your room, then I..." If it was possible Naruto's face just turned ever redder.

"So you do remember," grinned Sasuke

"I think so," gulped Naruto. "We didn't do anything else other than me… doing that thing… ...with your... …um... …thing, right?"

"No. Don't worry, that was it."

"Oh good," Naruto gave a sigh of relief.

Sasuke smiled and pulled Naruto in for a hug and whispered in his ear, "…but if you want, we could do now"

In response, the only thing Sasuke got was a pillow to the face and shoved out of his bed.


	10. Sakura, I Can Explain

Sasuke lazily propped himself into a sitting position. "So Naru, what do you want to do today? It's the weekend, and that means we can go wherever you want."

"Really?" Naruto squealed excitedly.

"Sure. You name it, we'll do it."

Naruto sat up in Sasuke's bed thinking what they could do.

"Well-l there's a carnival downtown… Maybe we could go there," Naruto suggested with a smile.

"Sure. Why not?"

Sasuke sat up next to Naruto and placed a gentle kiss on his forehead. "Alright, you stay here for a bit while I go shower. And the door's unlocked just in case Gaara wants to get in." The raven slipped out of bed and pulled on a pair of boxers that were lying on the floor.

"Uh Sasuke… Those are mine," Naruto giggled as he pointed to the bright orange boxers hanging off Sasuke's slim figure.

The Uchiha smirked at the blond. "Well they look better off you; in fact might I suggest you never wear clothes."

Sasuke only just managed to dodge the oncoming pillow that was thrown in his direction.

"You're such a pervert!" shouted Naruto as Sasuke headed for the door.

"But that's why you love me," Sasuke called back as he shut the door behind him.

Not really caring how long it took his boyfriend to take a shower, Naruto slowly lay back down and pulled the duvet over the top of his head until he was totally submerged in the bed's warmth.

It must have been a good ten minutes before Naruto heard the door swing open, he was just about to lift the covers from his head when he heard a feminine voice calling, "Sasuke-kun, Sasuke-kun, are you awake?"

'_SHIT! THAT'S SAKURA_!_'_

"Sasuke-kun, the carnival's in town, and I was hoping if you'd like to go with me."

'_What do I do? If Sakura finds me in Sasuke's bed, she'll kill me!'_

Sakura marched over to the bed. "Sasuke, are you even listening to me?"

Naruto felt the covers being pulled back, and instinctively held his breath. To make things worse, Sasuke himself came out of the shower draped in nothing but a towel.

"Hey Naru, do you want to go get some clean…"

'_Crap_!_'_

Sakura looked at Sasuke and slowly started to walk towards him in disbelief.

"Sasuke? Wha-what are you doing right over there, shouldn't you be over there, in bed?"

The near-naked Uchiha glared at the approaching pinkette. "If I'm in bed, why am I standing right over here, then?" '_And she's supposed to be the smartest girl in class_?'

Sakura gaped at him in a fishlike manner. "If you over there… then who's in your bed? SWEET MOTHER OF GOD, IT'S INO, ISN'T IT!? Ino-pig, how dare you steal- Wait a minute… …did you say Naru? Who the hell is this Naru?"

Sakura stormed over to the bed. "Alright you whore, what are you doing with my Sasuke-kun?"

Sasuke ran toward Sakura in hope of stopping her from discovering what lay beneath the covers. But it was too late. Sakura ripped back the duvet to reveal a very scared and naked Naruto.

Looking at the pinkette's shocked expression, all Sasuke could say was, "Sakura, I can explain."


	11. To Lie, Or Not To Lie?

Silence filled the room. Sakura was watching Sasuke like a hawk, waiting for an explanation. Sasuke's eyes were glued to the look of horror on Naruto's face. Naruto eyes were in turn pleading with Sasuke to make her go away, to make everything go away.

If only Sasuke had locked the door. If only Naruto hadn't stayed the night. Naruto wanted nothing more than the earth to open up and swallow him whole.

Sasuke was terrified; yes the almighty Uchiha was scared out of his senses. Should he to lie to Sakura and pretend that Naruto meant nothing to him? It would break Naruto's heart, but at least the blond would be safe from Sakura and the rest of the world. Or should he tell the truth, let the world know that he was in fact in love with the number one, hyperactive, knuckleheaded dobe? In truth, he didn't care who knew, but deep down, Sasuke knew that this could break Naruto who was not ready to tell the world. What could Sasuke do? Either way, he would break Naruto's heart.

'_I need to think of something, it doesn't matter what Sakura thinks of me, all I care about is Naruto. I have to do this for him.'_

"I'm waiting Sasuke, Why is Naruto in your bed?"

"Look Sakura," Sasuke Looked one last time into Naruto's eyes and mouthed 'I love you'. "Naruto is..."

"Just leaving." Naruto grabbed the remaining pair of underwear from the floor and his orange shirt and threw them on as quickly as he possibly could.

Sasuke stood there shocked, Sakura turned to face the blond.

"Don't worry about what I'm doing here, Sakura. You can have your precious 'Sasuke-kun'."

Sasuke cringed at the pet name Sakura loved to call the young raven, coming from the tongue of his lover.

"Naruto, you don't have to do this," Sasuke ran towards Naruto and grabbed hold of his arm.

Naruto pulled away as soon as Sasuke had grabbed hold of him.

"Don't touch me!" Naruto screamed. Tears started to form in his now dull blue eyes.

"Naruto!" Sakura yowled. "Don't talk to MY Sasuke-kun like that!"

'MY_ Sasuke-kun, he can never be mine as long as she is around_.'

"Naruto" Sasuke whispered. "You don't have to do this; we can get through this together."

At that point, Naruto broke down, his eyes overflowed with tears. His once-steady legs gave in and he crashed to the floor, broken, bringing Sasuke with him.

"Sasuke, I can't do this."

Sasuke pulled Naruto close as the young blond sobbed into his shoulder.

"Yes you can, don't worry about what everyone else thinks."

Sakura was standing in shock at the scene before her, _Sasuke Uchiha_, her one and only crush was cuddling _Naruto Uzumaki_.

"Okay you two, I don't know what the hell is going on here, so one of you better tell me or I'm gonna scream this building down until you do."

Naruto looked up and the raging female, then back to Sasuke. He knew he couldn't deal with the consequences if everyone found out the truth, so he did what came most natural to him. He lied.

"Look Sakura" Naruto wiped his still running eyes and pushed Sasuke off him. Sasuke, who wasn't expecting the young blond's actions, went crashing back onto the floor. "Nothing is going on."

"You can't say that was nothing, you don't just sleep naked in Sasuke's bed and break down and call that NOTHING!" Sakura was at this point going through with her promise and was shouting as loud as she possibly could.

Naruto sighed, tired of all that had transpired between them. "You don't need to know Sakura, just go back to your dorm."

Sakura remained planted to where she stood. "You must be one apple short of a basket if you think I'm leaving without the truth."

Sasuke stood up, his eyes burning with hatred. "Sakura leave NOW, or so God help me I will make you leave. You have no right to be in my room, and no right to be telling me and Naruto what we can and cannot do. Now I suggest you leave us be."

Naruto saw the hate in Sasuke's eyes; it was the same hate that day with Yuna. He knew he had to do something fast before Sasuke seriously hurt Sakura.

"Naruto!" Sasuke shouted as he saw Naruto run for the door. But it was too late, Naruto had already gone and showed no signs of stopping. That would have been the case, except he came to a wall of people all crowding around Sasuke's door. They all stood there with the same shocked expression on there faces.

"Naruto?" Sasuke walked up behind him to notice all of their schoolmates standing around.

All Naruto could remember was Sasuke's hand on his shoulder as he fainted.


	12. The Secret Is Out! Final Chapter

"LEMME THROUGH!" yelled a frantic Kiba as he elbowed his way through the sea of people before him.

"Naruto, can you hear me? Wake up!" Sasuke cradled the young blond in his lap trying to revive him.

"NARUTO!" Kiba screamed as he spotted his best friend lying unconscious on the Uchiha's lap. Pushing past the unruly throng surrounding the blond and the raven, he burst through the crowd and made his way towards Sasuke and the comatose Naruto.

"Would someone please tell me what the hell is going on?" barked the peeved brunet. "We heard Sakura screeching her head off, then Naruto runs out of the door in his underwear and last night's shirt, takes one look at us, turns as white as a sheet, and faints as if he's seen a ghost."

Sasuke never even looked up to the tattooed boy as he spoke. "It's not my place to say…" he whispered, his obsidian eyes trained on his blond angel.

Kiba lunged towards the raven and fisted his hands into the other boy's collar. "Stop talking rubbish Uchiha, Naruto is my best friend and I deserve to know what's going on! Now either you tell me or so help me God I will..." He stopped short as he noticed as the blond gave a slight groan and slowly came to.

"Kiba? Sasuke? What's going on?" Naruto slowly sat up trying to adjust his eyes to the light, only to be enveloped in a crushing hug from Kiba.

"I should ask you," asked the Inuzuka, releasing his death-grip. "What the hell happened? You gave us all quite a scare, fainting like that."

Naruto was about to answer, but as he surveyed his surroundings, he suddenly realized that everyone he knew was there.

'_Why is everyone here?'_

Suddenly realization dawned upon the young blond as the events from earlier that morning replayed in his mindscape. They were all there because they heard Sakura shouting.

Naruto looked up into Sasuke's eyes unsure about what to do. In reply, the raven wrapped his arms around him in a protective cocoon, leading down as he did so.

"I know you don't want to tell them, but we have to. I won't let anyone hurt you. I promise," whispered the Uchiha.

Naruto nodded. '_Well this is it_…_'_

"Sakura…" Sasuke called, beckoning the young pinkette out of his room. "Naruto and I have an announcement to make."

Sasuke stood up and cleared his throat. "Naruto and I..."

"…are together."

Sasuke whipped around to see his boyfriend standing behind him his eyes pinned to the floor, not daring to look up in case someone would make contact with them.

"Took you long enough," Everyone turned to the direction of the new voice.

Naruto was beyond dumbfounded. "Shikamaru?"

"Yep." The lazy boy made his way through the crowd, people parting like the Red Sea to let him through.

Sasuke faced the genius. "You knew?"

There was a knowing smile on Shikamaru's face. "I've been observing you two for a while, and guess what? My hypothesis was right."

"Wait a minute!" Kiba barked. "You two have been going out?"

Naruto shot a worried glance towards Kiba. '_I Knew this was a bad idea, see everyone is going to hate me, even Kiba_._'_

The dog enthusiast moved closer and closer towards the blond. His arm rose as Naruto squinted, his eyes closed waiting for the impact.

"How come you never told me?" Naruto felt Kiba's arm rest on his shoulder.

"You're not going to hit me?" asked the bewildered blond.

Kiba laughed "Hit you? Why on earth would I do that?"

"Because I'm gay!" Naruto frowned, his eyes diverting to the floor.

"You could be in love with an alien like Shino for all I care, but you're my best friend. You can 'do' whoever you want; but remember this… I'll be supporting you one hundred percent of the way."

Naruto looked up to see Kiba giving him one of his famous toothy grins before being crushed by another hug from his friend.

Kiba turned to Sasuke. "You better not hurt him! Or you will have me to deal with."

"Don't worry" Sasuke smiled "I could never hurt my Naru."

Naruto looked over towards Sakura's direction.

"Sakura?" Naruto inquired. "You ok?"

The pinkette's eyes were downcast. "Yeah, just a bit shocked is all. Never would of thought my... I mean, Sasuke was gay."

"Yeah well… Hey, at least we can all be friends, right?" Naruto said as he stretched out his hand.

"God, what are you, fifty?" Sakura swatted Naruto's hand away and gave him a hug. "Sure" She smiled at him as she turned and walked back to her dorm.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here?" asked a strict, authoritative voice.

Heads turned to see a familiar gray-haired pedagogue standing in the hall.

"Kakashi-sensei?!"

"I don't know what has been going on, and to be frank with you, I don't really care. But you're making a scene. So if you don't mind, can you all go do whatever it is you're doing somewhere else?" With that the teacher handed Naruto a copy of _Icha Icha Paradise_ and left.

"Hey Naruto, why did Kakashi-sensei give you that book?" Kiba asked.

Naruto opened up the first page and read out loud.

"Dear Naruto and Sasuke,

Glad to hear that you're together. I guess that means I won't have to put up with your bickering anymore.

Wish you all the best,

Kakashi

P.S. No Making out in class."

Naruto's face turned a bright shade of red, while everyone else just laughed.

Not long after, everyone returned to their respective rooms until only Sasuke, Naruto, and Kiba were left.

"Hey guys, I heard there's a carnival downtown. Wanna go?" Naruto offered.

Sasuke's arm snaked around Naruto's waist. "Sure, but only if you still want to go."

"Really?" Naruto's eyes were hopeful as he looked up to his boyfriend.

"Anything for you," whispered the Uchiha, leaning closer, tugging Naruto forward into a kiss.

Kiba waved a hand before the two lovebirds. "Guys? Is that a yes? Hello? I'm still here, you know! GUYS? Oh, I give up!" The Inuzuka then stormed off towards his room, muttering about how carnivals and kissing were sappy and overrated.

Naruto pulled back from the kiss, resting his head on Sasuke's chest. "I love you, Sasuke," murmured the smiling blond.

"I love you, too," Sasuke replied. "Now come on, we have a date." The Uchiha lifted Naruto up and carried him back into his dorm, shutting the door behind him with his foot.

Sasuke and Naruto Never made it to the carnival that day, or the next. Good job it was on for the rest of the week.

The End.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author Note

Ok guys., this is it. The final chapter of love or hate!

I want to say a HUGE thank you to my beta reader Jehovah's Witness, with out her my story would suck!

I also want to say a big thanks to everyone who has read/reviewed/faved the story, and I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it. =]

Love ++ Hugs

LawRawr!


End file.
